The device of the present invention has been primarily developed and employed as an archery target, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, while it is understood that the invention is capable of many varied applications all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
As is well known to those versed in the field of archery, targets are now generally constructed of excelsior, cardboard and other materials, and such targets are relatively expensive and short lived, especially in tournament use, and the like, where the target center is frequently impaled. While certain improvements have been proposed, such as the use of removable and replaceable central target portions or "bull's-eyes", these proposals have not been entirely satisfactory, primarily adding to costs both initially and in continuing maintenance.